1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to compounds, compositions, formulations, methods, and kits for use as prostanoid receptor agonists, in particular prostanoid IP receptors. Compounds that may be used include cicaprost and other prodrugs thereof, and will be described in greater detail below. The embodiments described herein may be used as agonists to prostanoid IP receptors, and may be useful in treating inflammation, healing wounds, and reducing scar formation.
2. Description of Related Art
Prostanoid receptors, such as the prostanoid IP receptor, are typically G protein-coupled receptors. They may be found on the cell membrane of various cells, and in conjunction with prostanoids (especially prostaglandins and prostacyclins), play important roles in modulating the inflammatory response, among other roles.
Because prostacyclin has a short half-life in the body, analogs have been developed that are inactivated more slowly while still maintaining activity. One of these analogs is cicaprost. The synthesis of cicaprost has been described by Skuballa et al. in “Synthesis of a new chemically and metabolically stable prostacyclin analogue with high and long-lasting oral activity,” J. med. Chem., 29, 313-316 (1986), and is hereby incorporated by reference.